Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: The war is at an end, but Slade is showing his true colors and trying to turn a confused Terra to his side. The result could mean an end to the Titans.
1. Showdown

Notes: the episode we've all been waiting for

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains

Ch. 1: Showdown

Not quite so long ago, in a place not very far away…

War! Jump City and the neighboring cities crumble under the attacks of the ruthless Malchior. Evil is everywhere. If that wasn't enough, the fiendish new army general, Brother Blood, has kidnapped the senate leader, Chancellor Slade. Now, as the H.I.V.E. army tries to escape, the Titans are gathering together to chase them down and rescue the captive and put an end to the war at last.

The six Teen Titans, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Terra, made their way to the base that the chancellor was being held captive in.

"I'm guessing the huge place in front of us with guards everywhere qualifies," said BB.

"Let's move, soldiers," Robin commanded the Jump City army battalion of robots.

The army began fighting with the opposing forces. The Titans fought their way through the enemy forces towards the base. A group of planes circled around Raven and Star shot them out of the sky with a few starbolts.

"Am I the only one who noticed there's a shield around the base?" asked Raven.

"Sorry, Raven," replied Terra, "I'll take care of it."

She then sent a barrage of rocks at the generator and shut down the shield. The team made their way inside and decided to split up.

"Cy," said Robin, "You and Star stay here and monitor our progress and keep our exit open. The rest of us will rescue the chancellor."

Cyborg located Slade in the highest tower in the fortress.

"This is probably a trap," stated Terra.

"Then y'all go and spring it," said Cy.

"Take care, my friends," said a worried Star.

Robin gave her a hug and then they were off. They made their way through the corridors and destroyed any robots patrolling the halls. Then they took the elevator to the top of the tower. It was one of the few calm moments.

"Dude, where's the music?" asked BB.

"Not now, Beast Boy," replied Raven.

**Meanwhile**

As Cyborg and Starfire were watching the others, a group of robots came in and began firing at them. They were quickly dealt with by a blast from Cy's sonic cannon.

"Well," Cy said, "That was just a minor annoyance."

"Glorious! Now we may be ready to rush to our friends rescue," said Star.

**Back to the others**

They proceeded into the main room and saw Slade strapped to a chair. They went to free him, but he was looking behind them at something.

"Malchior," he said.

It was indeed the wizard/dragon that they had been hunting down. He strutted into the room to confront the Titans.

"If you surrender now there will be no messes made," Malchior said.

"I'm stronger than I was before," said Terra.

"Then it will be even more enjoyable to destroy you," he replied.

He fired a blast of his dark magic at the Titans. They dodged and attacked back. Robin threw exploding disks, Terra chucked rocks, and Raven lifted objects around the room and launched them as projectiles. Malchior was unfazed as he deflected most of the incoming attacks. Then Beast Boy came from behind him and sent him sprawling to the ground in a tiger morph. Malchior was fed up and reverted to his dragon form. BB retaliated by going to spinosaur morph, but it wasn't as big as the dragon.

BB still latched his jaws on Malchior's neck and was swung around violently. Malchior sent him across the room. As Robin made his birdarang sword, he jumped on Malchior's back. The dragon crashed through the window and flew around trying to get the Teen Wonder of his back. Finally, Rob lost his grip and Malchior snatched him up in his claws.

"You'll make a tasty little snack," said the dragon as he lunged.

Just as he bit down, he felt something hard in his mouth. His jaws were blocked up by an enormous boulder. He looked at Terra floating on another rock and she smirked back.

Beast Boy then grabbed Robin as a pteranodon. Malchior was raging mad. He broke the boulder into tiny pieces and swung his tail at the two Titan boys who were sent to the ground back inside the tower.

"Terra," said Raven, "Distract him while I get the book ready."

Terra dodged fire and claw swipes as she hit Malchior with an array of rocks. He chased her towards the ground so she caused a cloud of dust to rise up and blind him.

She then sent him back to the tower with a couple of huge rocks pushing him. He was grounded right next to Slade.

"Good job, Terra," Slade said, "Now kill him."

"But Raven said to hold him off until she got the book."

"He's too dangerous. Aim for his jugular with a sharp rock and finish him off."

Terra was now conflicting with herself. This could be a chance to prove herself, but she didn't want to go over a friend's head. Luckily, Raven came up with the book in her hands.

She also had a lighter and candle. She performed the spell.

"Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!"

"NOOOOO!" Malchior cried as he was sucked back into the book from whence he came.

Raven then light the candle and set the book on fire so this couldn't happen again. The Titan girls freed Slade and revived the boys.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, "So those ashes on the floor are all that's left of him?"

"Good riddance," was Raven's reply.

Then they made their way back to the hanger bay to escape.


	2. Copycats and Nightmares

Notes: up next

Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains

Ch. 2: Copycats and Nightmares

The four Titans and chancellor made their way through the halls to get out of the enemy base. Just as they were making heads or tails of their location, a force field trapped them in their spot. They called for Cy and Star to get them out.

"I can't believe we fell for this," complained Robin.

"I say they're just using an old trick for lack of better idea," stated Raven.

"Don't worry," said BB, "Once Cyborg and Star get here they'll free us."

At that moment, the wall exploded and in walked Cy and Star.

"Friends," said Star, "We shall free you in the jiffy."

Cy started tinkering to get the shield down, however as they were about to leave a swarm of robots came in to surround them.

"Crud," said a now worried BB.

**Down the hall**

The Titans and chancellor were led to the control room. Before them stood a familiar robed figure in black, gold, and white.

"Well, well," he said, "The Teen Titans. I was right not to expect much from you."

Cy was about to comment when he got a good look at the pair of robots at the hooded figure's sides. They looked like all mechanical, yellow versions of him!

"Hey!" Cy shouted, "Who are you and how did you get my blueprints?"

"Back at the coliseum, when you hacked into the programming to free your friends, we hacked into you and stole your blueprints," said the voice, "And as for who I am, well I've changed since we last met."

They removed their hood to reveal that it was…

"Brother Blood? What have you done to yourself?" asked Cy.

Blood was now part machine just like Cyborg only his parts were red instead of blue.

"Why so upset at the technology that made you who you are, Cyborg?"

"For one thing, you stole it. Second, it looks better on me."

"Insolent punk," snarled Blood, "No matter. I'll enjoy watching the life drain from your eyes. Prepare to die, Titans."

"Not today, Blood," replied Robin.

He then threw down a smoke bomb. The Titans began destroying the guard robots around them. Terra stayed near Slade to keep him safe.

"Kill them," Blood told his Cyborg clones, "Make them suffer."

The pair of yellow machines readied their sonic cannons. A very angry Cyborg changed his left hand into a blowtorch and melted the robots heads.

Blood glared at his creation's remains. His expression quickly changed to a smug smirk as he pressed a button on the control panel.

_Self destruct sequence activated_

"You lose, Titans," Blood said as he jumped out the window to his awaiting ship.

"We've got to get out of here now," ordered Robin.

"Everyone gather around," Rae said calmly.

They did so and were enveloped in her black vortex. They teleported away just in time as the base exploded. They wound up in front of Titans Tower and began escorting Chancellor Slade back to his office. They arrived at the senate building to be greeted by several other senators who were pleased Slade was brought back unharmed.

"I thank you Titans for rescuing me," said Slade, "But now that Malchior is dead, Brother Blood is in charge now."

"That coward will just run and hide like always," Robin said.

"True, but we must find him. Otherwise the senate will vote to continue the war."

"It'll be our top priority, sir," said Cyborg.

Slade then walked off to his office, while the Titans headed back to Titans Tower.

Before they left, someone else was waiting with the senators. Terra excused herself as she ran into Aqualad's arms.

"I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too," he replied.

Then they kissed after what felt like an eternity. Then they were interrupted by the others.

"Get a room please," said Raven.

"Can't y'all do that when we get to the tower?" asked a weary Cyborg.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," added Beast Boy.

The couple smiled and followed hand in hand.

**Grand Canyon**

A ship headed for the Grand Canyon. When it landed, Brother Blood stepped out and quickly headed for a room where he could talk privately on a communicator.

He passed by his robot army, several of his own robot Cyborgs, and every other villain that had joined the H.I.V.E. He made sure that if any were merely captured then they were busted out and brought back. As he entered his private chamber, he activated the communicator. A familiar one-eyed masked face appeared on screen.

"Yes, Master Deathstroke?" Blood questioned with a bow.

"Brother Blood, I suggest you move the other H.I.V.E. members to Hawaii."

"It will be done, my lord."

"The end of the war is near," stated Deathstroke.

"But what of the loss of Malchior?"

"His death was a necessary loss. Soon I will have a new apprentice. One far younger and more powerful."

**Titans Tower**

The Titans had just finished having a meeting. Terra and Aqualad were sitting on the roof and gazing at the stars.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" asked Aqualad.

"As a matter of fact you have," replied Terra, "Though I still think love has blinded you."

"Maybe, but I don't care."

They decided to call it a night. They kissed once more and went back inside.

That night, Terra had a nightmare. Aqualad died and there was nothing she could do. The other Titans wouldn't help, but one dark, sinister voice said, "Join me. I can help you."

She awoke with a start. She was gasping for breath. She needed to go outside. She snuck past Aqualad, who was sleeping on the couch, and went out on the roof again.

She sat stargazing once more. A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump. It was Aqualad.

"What's wrong?" asked Aqualad.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Why else would you be awake at this hour?"

"Do you have to answer every question with another question?"

"Do you?"

"Ok cut it out already. I had a nightmare is all."

"About what?"

"You died and I couldn't do a thing to stop it from happening," Terra explained, "The others didn't even care. Then someone, I don't know who, told me that they could help."

Aqualad didn't know how to respond to that. He scratched his head and simply shrugged.

"Ah, don't worry about it, beautiful. It was only a bad dream."

He put his arm around her to keep her warm. She rested her head on his shoulder, now relieved, but still somewhat uncertain.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," she said.


	3. Choosing sides

Notes: conflict incoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains

Ch. 3: Choosing sides

Terra had slept in after the nightmare she had. When she got up to join the others, the meeting was already over.

"Perfect timing," said Raven in her sarcastic glory.

"Aw, it wasn't that important," said Beast Boy.

Robin leered at BB. Terra then told them about her nightmare.

"And I thought mine were weird," said Raven.

"I don't usually dream myself," added Cy.

"That is most upsetting, but do not despair for we are here to comfort you," Star said.

"That'll never happen, Terra. We're your friends," said Beast Boy.

"It's just a dream Forget it," Robin said.

Terra nodded and looked down. Robin then spoke to Terra.

"The senators are voting Slade more executive powers," said Robin.

"Won't that make the war end faster since there'll be more action?" questioned Terra.

"Chancellor Slade wants to see you, Terra," Rob replied.

"Me? Did he say why?"

"He didn't say anything. He keeps interfering with Titan business. It's starting to bug me how he thinks he can just barge in without asking."

"I'm not sure if I trust him," said Raven.

"Agreed," said Star, "It is making me worried."

**Slade's office**

"Do you trust me, Terra?" asked Slade.

"Of course, sir."

"I need your help."

"I'll do whatever I can."

Slade began to walk out of the office with Terra.

"I need you to be my eyes, ears, and voice amongst your fellow Titans."

"You'd let me do something that important? The others won't agree to it."

Slade gave a confident smile.

"I think they will. They need you more than they know."

**Titans Tower**

The Titans were having another meeting. Not all were present though.

"This is just wrong," stated Raven when Terra told the other Titans of Slade's request.

"I guess I'll accept," said Robin, "But I still don't like it. He didn't even ask _me_?"

Terra seemed a little annoyed at the fuss Robin was making.

"No offense, Terra," said Raven, "But why did he pick you to represent him?"

"What, you don't think I can do it?"

"I trust you Terra. I know you can handle important assignments, but from the chancellor himself? I just find it hard to believe. You're still the newest addition to the team."

"I can do this, Raven! I mean come on it's not like I asked for this."

"But you wanted it nonetheless. Your friendship is paying off."

Robin raised his hand to stop the quarrel.

"Let's get down to business. Were still trying to track down where Blood is hiding and there's an invasion in the redwood forest. I and Starfire will deal with it personally. Let's keep searching places we wouldn't think of looking so we can find Blood."

With that, the meeting was dismissed. After the other Titans left, only the six remained.

"Terra" said Robin, "We want you to keep an eye on the chancellor."

"What?" Terra was astounded.

"You've gotta watch his dealings and find out what he's up to," added Cyborg.

"Spying on him would be treason. He's not a bad guy. He's befriended me since I became a Titan."

"He's been in office far after his term expired," stated Raven.

"The senate demanded it because of the war," Terra defended.

"This has to be a little suspicious even to you, Terra."

"But I can't do something like that against a friend. It doesn't sound very Titan-like."

"You have too, for everyone's sake," ordered Robin.

Terra reluctantly nodded and went off to her room.

"I think it's dangerous putting them together," said Raven.

"She won't let us down," BB spoke up at last.

Terra found that Aqualad was waiting in her room.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

He didn't flinch. "What's wrong?" he calmly asked.

She felt bad at having snapped at him.

"Nothing," she replied, "Just hold me."

He took her in his arms without question.

**Later**

Terra was called to Slade's office again. When she entered classical music was playing.

"You sent for me, sir?"

"Ah yes, welcome Terra. My army has informed me that we now know the location of Brother Blood's hiding place. He's in the Grand Canyon."

"Cool," she replied, "Now we can stop him and end the war."

"I would worry if the Titans didn't select you for this mission. With all the earth surrounding the hideout, you'd be perfect for it. Sit down please."

She pulled up a chair in front of his desk.

"Terra," Slade started, "I can't rely on the Titans. Heroes and politicians don't exactly mix well. Still they will soon fill you in on their little plot."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You must suspect it. The Titans want to take over the city and betray me."

"I don't think -"

"Terra, come now."

"I know they don't trust you."

"Indeed they don't."

"I have to admit my trust has been shaken."

"Why? Because they asked you to do something you didn't think was right?"

Terra didn't reply.

"They want you to spy on me."

"I don't know what to say."

"Remember, Terra: all who gain power are afraid to lose it."

"But the Titans use their powers for good."

"Good is a point of view, Terra. Heroes and villains can be quite similar."

"Villains only think about themselves though," she replied.

The pair was silent for a while. Slade turned to look out his window. Then he seemed to have thought of something and turned back to face Terra.

"Did you ever hear the tale of Trigon the Terrible?"

"No, can't say I have."

"I thought not. It's not an incident the Titans like to talk about. You see, Trigon was a demon from another dimension who was trying to conquer Earth. The only way he could get here was through a special portal. This gem was his very own daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes, she was half demon. Part of him was always inside her trying to get her to concede. On her sixteenth birthday, Trigon's apprentice tried to get her to come. The Titans tried to help, but she finally gave in and sacrificed herself to the prophecy. She disappeared and Trigon was unleashed at last."

"But he was stopped right?"

"Indeed he was, but even the Titans and Trigon's apprentice, who joined them, were no match for the demon. But Trigon made a fatal mistake in allowing his child to live. You see Trigon allowed his daughter to live because he saw her as no threat to his power."

"He stopped her from dying?" Terra asked.

"It was one of his many abilities that people see as unnatural. The irony is that it was his daughter that destroyed him. At last Raven was free to show emotions."

"Raven?"

"Didn't I mention that? Yes, Raven and the other Titans put an end to Trigon. His apprentice, who was taught everything Trigon knew, disappeared after that."

"So whoever the apprentice is can stop someone from dying as well?"

Terra was intrigued by all this.

"Quite, but as I said before, Terra," Slade smirked, "No one knows where he is. Not even the Titans."


	4. Getting ready

Notes: I've been busy

Disclaimer: own Teen Titans and Star Wars I do not

Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains

Ch. 4: Getting ready

"So Slade is thinking Blood is in the Grand Canyon?" questioned Red Star.

"A transmission was intercepted from the location to Jump City," explained Terra.

"We have to act quickly about this," said Robin, who was communicating via a transmission since he and Starfire went to the redwood forest to cut off an invasion.

"The chancellor requested that I go on this mission," continued Terra.

"We'll decide, Terra," said Robin, "Not Slade."

"Someone more experienced should go," said Bumblebee.

"Yeah, someone like Raven," suggested Speedy.

"I agree," said Robin," But Blood's a dangerous target. Take Beast Boy and Cyborg with you, Raven. Bring him down."

Raven nodded while Beast Boy said nothing.

"Boo-yah!" exclaimed Cyborg, "I'll teach Blood not to steal my blueprints."

"It's settled then," Rob concluded and the signal ended.

**Redwood forest**

Robin was ordering his troops to move in to confront the enemy machines. Starfire was standing by and playing with her pet, Silkie.

"Star," said Robin, "Did you have to bring him with you?"

"I wanted my Silkie to be with me after we've been on the move for so long," Star then gave Robin a puppy dog pout, "Don't you like Silkie?"

Robin was no match.

"Yes, Star, I love Silkie."

"Yay!"

She hugged him as Silkie rubbed his leg.

**Titans Tower**

Terra was there to see off Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. The four of them began walking to the T-Ship. Terra then spoke up.

"You guys need me on this mission."

"I trust Robin's judgment," said Raven.

"Besides," added Beast Boy, "It's probably just a wild goose chase."

"And it's personal," said Cy.

They went on for a while not saying anything. Then Terra spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I've just been frustrated and maybe a little arrogant. I shouldn't be taking it out on you guys."

Raven smiled at last.

"You're powerful, smart, and a good friend, Terra," she said, "You've become a great Titan since you joined. Just be patient and your time will come."

Terra smiled back, gave BB a hug, and saw them off.

"Bye guys," she said, "I know you'll find and beat him!"

"Bye Terra," said BB, "We'll be back."

The three Titans then got into the T-Ship. Before they took off, Cyborg had a word with the lead robot.

"First we'll go and then you came as backup in a few minutes when I give the signal."

"Yes, sir," replied the commanding robot.

"Don't worry," added Cy, "There'll be plenty of enemy machines for everyone to destroy. Now let's do it!"

The T-Ship and the ships the robots were in took off.

**Titans Tower**

Terra stood atop the roof thinking about her nightmare again. Aqualad came up to join her after awhile.

"How you doin'?" he asked.

"Something's wrong," she replied, "I'm not the Titan I should be. I want more, but shouldn't. The others don't trust me."

"We all trust you with our lives."

"I know there's something they're not telling me."

"About what? I think you just expect too much."

"I found a way to save you."

"Save me?"

"You know, from my nightmare."

"Terra, it does not do to dwell on dreams. It's not happening. I won't die, I promise."

"No _I _promise you won't die."


	5. Assault and Temptation

Notes: how dramatic

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains

Ch. 5: Assault and Temptation

The trio of Titans arrived at the Grand Canyon. The T-Ship landed and they began scouring the cliffs for Brother Blood. Little did they know they were being watched.

Cyborg was being carried by Beast Boy's pteranodon morph while Raven levitated in another direction. At last, they noticed a outcropping that looked quite suspicious and they went in for a look. They snuck inside a hidden complex to see Blood meeting with the H.I.V.E. members.

"I'm sending you to Hawaii in case the Titans and their army show up," said Blood, "The now active volcano will deter them so you will be safe there."

"Safe?" questioned Dr. Light, "Chancellor Slade escaped from your grip, Blood. Without Malchior I seriously doubt your ability to keep us safe."

"Be thankful you haven't found yourself in my grip," Blood growled, "Your ship awaits."

That said, the villains filed out into the direction of the ship. When they had gone the three Titans discussed what to do.

"Dudes," said BB, "What's the plan?"

"We've snuck around long enough," said Cy, "Let's confront them head on."

"I think you're on to something," replied Raven.

So they just jumped out into the open and met the enemy.

"Hi," Beast Boy said as Blood and his troops turned to see them enter.

"Aren't you bold?" said Blood mockingly as he sent four fake Cyborgs at them.

"Kill them," he calmly ordered his creations.

As they advanced, the Titans made no move. Then Raven created a giant black claw that crushed the machines flat. The other robots prepared to fire.

"Stay back," ordered Blood, "I'll deal with these insolent brats myself."

Blood then threw off his cloak to reveal his cybernetic body. It was all red and gray with a horned skull symbol on the chest like his samurai outfit from before.

"I've been waiting for this moment since training with Malchior," Blood said.

The three Titans spread out around Blood, ready to anticipate his move. Then Blood went straight for Cyborg. He sent punches and shot blasts at him while dodging Cy's sonic cannon and missiles. Then BB joined the fray as a tiger and pounced on Blood. Blood still held his own until Raven became a black raven of energy and swooped down on him.

Blood was sent flying by the attack. He got up and glared at the Titans, when suddenly the Jump City robot army came in and began firing at the enemy. They even had new robots in the army that were bigger and white in color. (like on 'Masks')

Blood didn't seem daunted by this move.

"Army or not, you will all die!" he shouted.

"I don't think so," Cy replied calmly.

Then Raven held Blood down with her energy claws as Cyborg shot out a pair of sonic cannons at Blood. He landed across the room and got up to make a cowardly retreat.

The Titans followed in pursuit knowing they couldn't let him escape again. BB morphed into a triceratops and plowed through the enemy army making a path to chase down Blood.

**Titans Tower**

The Titans around the world were communicating when a soldier robot called in. Hot Spot and Terra were there, others were in other rooms in the tower, and still others were on screens calling from their global locations.

"Sirs," the robot said, "The three Titans have engaged Brother Blood in battle."

"Don't let him get away," ordered Robin.

"I think we should tell Slade," suggested Argent.

"Good idea," replied Hot Spot, "Terra, go tell Slade. Let's see his reaction to this."

"Will do," she said as she left.

"If Slade doesn't give up emergency powers then we'll have to take action. Maybe even take control of the senate," said Kid Flash.

"Something tells me this is all part of a plot," said Robin.

**Slade's office**

Terra walked in to greet Slade who was sitting behind his desk.

"Chancellor, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are in the Grand Canyon fighting Brother Blood right now."

"Well let's hope they can put a stop to this," replied Slade.

"I should be there helping them."

"Yes you should. Quite upsetting to see they don't fully appreciate your talents. I wonder why they didn't let you go."

"I wish I knew. Sometimes I feel excluded from the group. Like there's something they're not telling me."

Slade shook his head.

"They don't really trust you, Terra. They know how great your power is and will be. Let me help you with your powers."

"How could you help me?" asked Terra.

"My mentor taught me a great deal of abilities, those both good and evil."

"Evil?"

"Terra, if one is to understand things completely, one must study all aspects. Not just the narrow-minded views of superheroes. If you want to be a wise leader you must embrace a larger view of things."

He began circling around Terra.

"Be careful of the Titans, Terra. Only through me can you achieve power greater than all the Titans. Learn what I have to teach and you can save your boyfriend's life."

"What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you."

Just then, Terra's eyes and hands glowed yellow.

"You're the villain we've been looking for that's behind everything."

"Listen to me Terra, I know what's bothering you. Don't continue to be the Titan's pawn. Ever since I've known you, you've searched for a better life than that of a Titan. One more significant than saving ungrateful people and reporting to untrusting teammates."

Slade turned his back to Terra.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I'd like to!" she said with anger in her voice.

"I know you would. Your anger gives you focus and makes you stronger."

Terra hesitated at that remark. Then she stopped glowing.

"I'll turn you over to the other Titans," she said.

"Of course you will. You don't know their intentions though."

"I'll figure this out."

"Indeed, you are very wise, Terra. Still, if you become my apprentice then you could learn to save Aqualad."


	6. Defeat and Decisions

Notes: been really busy

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains

Ch. 6: Defeat and Decisions

Meanwhile back at the Grand Canyon, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were still chasing down Brother Blood so as to put an end to the war.

He was quite agile though despite being a cyborg himself and dodged anything Raven and Cy shot at him. Beast Boy had ran past them all and got in front of Blood to stop him.

He turned into a gorilla and jumped on Blood's back. The two began wrestling with each other and throwing punches and placing kicks. Blood managed to get BB off and threw him at the other two Titans. Beast Boy had enough and went for Blood as a tyrannosaur. He slammed his massive head into Blood and sent him flying.

After smashing into a canyon wall, Blood leapt back and blasted BB with a burst of red energy. Cy took his chance to unleash a barrage of missiles at Blood, but it didn't seem to do much damage.

"We're one in the same now, Cyborg," said Blood, "Your puny attacks won't stop me!"

"We're nothing alike!" shot back Cyborg.

"I agree," said a voice from behind Brother Blood, "Our Cyborg, the real Cyborg, never would have let his guard down."

Blood turned to see Raven floating behind him for a brief second then was struck with a slash of black energy. Blood got back up and saw an open mark left on his chest from the attack. He growled with glowing red eyes and was about to retaliate when Beast Boy sprang at him in his werebeast form. BB thrashed around and caused the gash in Blood's chest to open wider. Blood looked down at his ruined body and with a snarl began to beat up Beast Boy. He landed hit after hit, but the beast barely flinched.

When Blood finally shot an energy blast, BB jumped at him with a roar. Blood was pinned down, but was gradually fighting to get up.

"Yo, BB," called Cy, "Over here!"

Beast Boy lifted Blood by the arms in Cyborg's direction. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the hole in Blood's chest and unleashed a powerful shot.

"No, you can't defeat me!" cried Blood.

Then cannon shot hit its mark and Blood began to short circuit. BB then wrenched Blood's arms off with a great tug. Blood fell to his knees as his power drained and at last he collapsed to the ground, never to get up again. The three Titans starred at the body for a bit, and then Cyborg spoke up.

"Well, time to eat."

**Jump City**

Four other Titans, Herald, Hot Spot, Killowatt, and Wonder Girl, were at Titans Tower talking with each other after having just gotten a call from Robin. Terra walked up and joined them in their conversation.

"Terra," said Herald, "Good thing you're here. Robin just called us after Cyborg called him. They've destroyed Brother Blood."

"Now if only we can make Slade give up his emergency powers to the senate," added Hot Spot, "Which we will one way or another."

"That'll be kind of hard since he won't give them up willingly," replied Terra, "He's the true villain behind all this."

The four Titans looked at her strangely.

"You're sure about this?" asked Herald.

"He told me so himself. He was all like telling me to become evil and that sort of thing."

"Then this is worse than we thought. Come on, guys, let's do it."

They four got onto a transport to get to the chancellor's office.

"You guys need my help. He bound to be really powerful," said Terra.

"We can handle this, Terra," replied Hot Spot, "He used a lot of big words to confuse you so just wait in the tower. You'll have our absolute trust after this."

With that said, they took off and Terra went to wait on the roof of the tower.

**Later**

Aqualad was sitting in the living room in the tower and got up to stare out the window. He was unaware Terra was at the tower as well. Terra herself was on the roof looking towards the senate building where the others were headed for a vicious fight. The words of Slade still stuck in her head.

"_Learn what I have to teach and you can save your boyfriend's life."_

"_If you become my apprentice you can save Aqualad."_

Terra still stood unmoving from her spot on the roof. She thought of her Titan life. Even before she was a Titan, Aqualad saw her as something special.

Beast Boy was a good friend, but Aqualad truly understood her. He was her other half. Without him she would be incomplete. She couldn't just let him die.

She wouldn't let it happen just because she had a duty to the other Titans. She loved him too much for that. What if there was no other way? She knew what she had to do.

With a tear in her eye, she brought forth a rock and took off as fast as she could to the senate house.


	7. A new apprentice

Notes: let's get busy

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans and/or Star Wars I do not

Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains

Ch. 7: A new apprentice

The four Titans arrived at Slade's office. He sat in his chair and turned to meet them with a smile as they entered.

"Ah, hello Titans," he said, "I just received word that Blood was destroyed. You're here sooner than I expected though."

Hot Spot became covered in fire, Herald took out his horn, Killowatt crackled with electricity, and Wonder Girl twirled her lasso.

"You're under arrest, Slade," said Herald.

"Are you threatening me?" Slade spat.

"The senate will decide your fate."

"I _am_ the senate."

"Not yet, not ever."

Slade stood up and glared menacingly with his one eye.

"So, it's treason then."

Slade leapt at the Titans from behind his desk. He quickly placed a hard kick to Killowatt. He then spun around to catch Wonder Girl's lasso and pulled her towards him.

He sent her to the ground with a great punch. He exchanged blows with Hot Spot and then jumped behind Herald. He gave a karate chop to the back of Herald's head before the horn could be blown. Hot Spot rushed at Slade and began setting the room ablaze. Slade dodged his strikes and they came at each other.

Meanwhile, Terra just arrived outside and was rushing to Slade's office as fast as she could. She reached it in time to see Hot Spot send Slade flying against the wall with a punch of fire. Slade was on the ground when Terra walked up.

"You're under arrest, Slade," Hot Spot said.

"I told you the Titans would want to take over," Slade said to Terra.

"We won't let you win," Hot Spot continued.

Slade looked at Hot Spot with a menacing grin.

"You're not the only one with fire power."

Slade sent a burst of flames from his hands at Hot Spot. He retaliated with a few of his own flames. The two were matched.

"The Titans are traitors Terra," said Slade.

"Don't listen to him," said Hot Spot.

"I have the power to save the one you love," said Slade, "You must choose."

Just then the flames died down and Slade lay on the floor. His face seemed to be burnt away and an orange and black mask was in its place.

"I'm ending this once and for all," said Hot Spot.

"Don't let him kill me, Terra," pleaded Slade.

"He has to stand trial," Terra said to Hot Spot.

"He has control of everything. It's pointless to try."

"But I need him," Terra replied, _"I can't save Aqualad without him," _she said to herself in her mind.

"This ends now," Hot Spot said unmoving.

"NO!" cried Terra

Hot Spot was about to strike when a huge rock slammed against him and sent him to the floor. Slade got up and grabbed Hot Spot by the collar. He then sent him across the room with a hard punch in the face. Slade then stripped off his robes to reveal an outfit similar to his mask in that it was orange and black. Terra looked at the unconscious Titans that lay strewn about the office.

"What have I done?" she asked herself aloud.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Terra," replied Slade, "Become my apprentice and you will learn to truly use your powers. You will be so much more than a mere Titan."

Terra looked at him with eyes that were full of tears.

"I'll do whatever you ask. Just please help me save Aqualad. I can't live without him."

"Hmmm, only Trigon has ever done something on that level, but don't worry. I was his 'apprentice' and he told me everything he could do. However, I'm not quite sure how to cheat death. Still, if we work together we will discover it soon enough."

"Thank you, master," replied Terra who had bent down on her knees.

"Rise, my apprentice. The Titans didn't trust you so you know nothing of their little scheme to take over. When they find out what happened here they will hunt us both down. Then the senators as well. Not to mention they won't give you a second to explain yourself. From now on every single Titan, including your friend Beast Boy, is now an enemy of Jump City."

"I understand, Slade."

"We must move quickly now or the Titans will cause another war."

"We're not going to kill them are we?"

"As tempting as that may be, I have something else planned for the Titans. Go to Titans Tower and bring the all Titans there to me by any means necessary. Do not hesitate and show no mercy. Do what must be done, Terra."

"What about the Titans that are in different parts of the world?"

"Their treachery won't go unnoticed. I have my ways of bringing them here. Then when you've done that, go to Hawaii and kill all the villains hiding there. Only then will you be strong enough with your abilities. Once those matters have been taken care of we shall have peace."

Terra bowed and as she did so her hair fell on the right side of her face. She made no attempt to move it and began to leave.

"Oh and Terra," Slade called, "Please take an army of Slade-bots with you to make the job quicker and easier. I've also taken the liberty of obtaining you a new outfit."

In a few moments Terra was leading an army of Slade-bots (both the regular black and orange ones and the larger white ones) straight to the Tower to bring down any and all Titans in there, except of course her beloved Aqualad who had gone back to Steel City to watch their tower. She now wore bandages all over her body, metallic boots, and metal parts on her hands, elbows, knees, atop her head, and on her chest which was emblemized with a black 'S' on an orange background.

**Grand Canyon**

The three Titans were walking back to meet up with their army after their successful achievement of defeating Brother Blood.

"I can't believe you said that, Cyborg," said Raven.

"What? I haven't eaten in hours," Cy replied.

"Yeah, but dude that wasn't really a good time," added Beast Boy.

They walked up to the head robot.

"Good job," said Raven, "Let's keep moving. We've got a battle to win."

"Yes, ma'am," the robot replied.

The Titans ran off to continue fighting. Just then, the robot received a call on a communicator. It was Slade.

"Commander, the time has come to execute the new plan. Bring me the Teen Titans by any means necessary."

"It will be done, master."

The head Slade-bot signaled his troops.

"Blast them!" he shouted while pointing to the Titans.

The said Titans were running off to fight when the laser blasts rained down around them.

"Dude, why are they firing at us?" asked Beast Boy while they ran.

"I think it's best we don't ask questions, just run," replied Cyborg.

"We may have to jump," said Rae.

They looked down to see a river that led through the canyon. The Slade-bots were closing in. Beast Boy figured they had too and jumped first and followed by Raven.

Cyborg, being half robot was incredibly reluctant, but seeing as how he couldn't possibly fight all the Slade-bots himself he jumped too. The three of them fell deep underwater.

**Elsewhere**

In Japan, Bushido was leading a group of robots to advance on a base. He urged them forward, but they stopped and began firing at him instead. He dodged and sliced with his sword, but there were too many and some came from behind and knocked him out cold.

In New Zealand, Argent was leading a troop of robots through the countryside to search for any enemies they may have missed. She heard them cock their guns and when she turned they stunned her and knocked her unconscious.

In the Arctic, Kole and Gnarrk were surrounded by the army they had taken with them. Both were incapacitated by the robots.

**Redwood forest**

"Bring me the Teen Titans," went Slade's message to a group of robots close to Starfire and Robin. The two Titans were busy overseeing progress.

"Yes, master," replied the Slade-bot.

It signaled the other Slade-bots to close in on Star and Robin.

"Robin," said Star, "I am suddenly having the bad feeling."

Robin took a disc from his cape and held it up. He saw in the reflection that the Slade-bots were coming at them with their guns raised. Robin motioned for Star to be ready.

Then the two turned quickly and Robin threw the explosive disc he was holding while Starfire shot some starbolts. The Slade-bots were destroyed, but they knew this was no time to relax.

"We have to get back to the Tower and contact the other Titans," said Robin.

Star nodded and grabbed Silkie as they headed back home.

**Titans Tower**

Any Titan at the tower fell one by one to the onslaught that was Terra and her Slade-bot army. Mas y Menos were separated, Bumblebee swatted out of the sky, Wildebeest taken down, Red Star put out with a mudslide, Pantha outmatched in strength, Thunder and Lightning were no match for the power of the earth, Speedy and his arrows couldn't get past the layers of rock, Jericho couldn't possess anyone since most were machines and Terra was careful not to make eye contact just in case, even Tramm wasn't spared from capture.

Terra then went to a room by herself and found the youngest Titan members. Melvin, her bear Bobby, Timmy, and Teether had all hidden in there. Melvin walked up to Terra.

"Terra, there's too many. What are we gonna do?"

Terra said nothing as her eyes and fists began to glow yellow.


	8. More bad news

Notes: now it gets dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains

Ch. 8: More bad news

**Titans East**

Aqualad had been trying to call Titans Tower and received no answer. He did however get a call from Robin.

"Aqualad, the robots turned on us. I'm sure they'll head for the tower to get the others."

Star spoke then, "I am sure Terra will be all right if she is there."

"We'll be there as soon as possible," Robin finished.

The call ended and Aqualad began to worry. If Terra was at the tower, would she be killed by the renegade robots? If he went to check then he would be outnumbered.

So all he could do was stay here and hope she'd be okay.

**Titans Tower**

Kid Flash had just arrived on the scene at Titans Tower when he saw several Slade-bots gathered on the shoreline.

"Hey, guys," he said, "Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?"

The Slade-bots replied by pointing their guns at him.

"Man, are you guys that mad at me?"

Just then, more Slade-bots came piling out of the tower holding the three young Titan members in their arms and dragging Bobby behind them.

"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Then the Slade-bots opened fire. He quickly sped off to find answers to what was going on. He found a place to hide and called Jinx.

"Hey, Jinx," he said, "Those stupid robots have gone all evil. We got to warn the others before it's too late."

"I tried," replied Jinx, "But no one's answered yet."

"We've got to keep trying."

**Meanwhile**

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg finally climbed out of the water and onto dry land.

"Let's not do that again," said Cy.

"Dude, I'm the one who morphed into a shark and pulled you," replied BB.

"Enough," stated Raven, "We need to keep moving so we're not found by those machines. Let's find the T-Ship, call the others, and get back to Jump City."

The other two nodded in agreement and they snuck around the army to find their ship. They came across a group of Slade-bots talking.

"Did you find them?" asked one.

"No one could have survived that fall," replied the other.

"Start loading the army onto the ships."

"Yes, sir."

They managed to go unseen and found the T-Ship at last. They hopped in and took off. Raven called Robin first.

"Robin, are you there?"

"----- Raven, sorry, I had my communicator turned off. Star and I are heading back to Jump City. This is happening everywhere. I couldn't get a hold of any of the other Titans except Kid Flash and Jinx. Oh, and Aqualad's still safe at the east tower. He's too far away so we'll all meet on the outskirts of the city and regroup."

"Please be careful, friends," said Starfire.

The call ended and the ship went to Jump City.

"Well, you heard him," said Cy, "Time to regroup."

**Hawaii**

Near the base of the volcano, the other villains had been sent there and were awaiting Slade's call. They received it at last

"Everything is going as you planned, Deathstroke," said Dr. Light.

"Of course it is," he replied, "You have done well. When my new apprentice, Terra, arrives, she will take care of you."

**Later**

After a while, the seven remaining Titans gathered together.

"Hasn't anyone else called?" asked Beast Boy.

"No one's called," replied Robin, "But there was a message calling all Titans to return to the Tower."

"Should we not go and warn them that it is a trap?" asked Star.

"We will as soon as we find out about something else that's quite interesting," replied Robin, "It seems a special senate meeting is about to take place and I want to know why."

"So the plan is to sneak a peek at this special meeting and then head over to the tower to see if we can finally find some answers?" questioned Raven.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cy said.

**Titans East**

Terra had just arrived at the east tower where Aqualad was staying. He rushed out to greet her and they embraced.

"Terra," he said, "I was worried about you. I heard about the attack at Titans Tower."

"I'm fine," she replied, "But are you okay?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Good. It's just you and me since the other Titans betrayed the city."

"What? That can't be."

"Perhaps if they remain loyal to the city… well, never mind. Aqualad, the chancellor gave me an important mission. The villains are hiding in Hawaii and I'm going to end the war for good."

"Well, that's good I guess, but should you really be going out?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Once I'm finished I'll come right back. So please wait for me, my love."

They shared a kiss and she took off on a rock across the ocean. Aqualad just stood there watching her and feeling like he couldn't do anything to help.

**Jump City**

The Titans had snuck into the senate building and saw Slade standing in the middle of the room. He was now wearing his orange and black outfit.

"The Titans' rebellion had been foiled and the remaining ones will be hunted down. Their attack on me was brutal, but I and my resolves have never been stronger. So, in order to maintain security and stability I will reorganize the Jump City government into the first new empire! I assure you all this will be a safe and secure society."

The building erupted in applause.

"Why are they applauding?" wondered Star, "They have truly lost their freedoms if an empire is formed. Especially if this liar is in command of it all."

"He's probably bribed and threatened all the senators into going along with his plan," replied a furious Robin, "Come on, we don't need to see any more. Let's get to Titans Tower now."

**Hawaii**

Terra had arrived on one of the Hawaiian islands. There the villain's base was next to the volcano. She entered to see all the villains that were waiting there.

Dr. Light, Killer Moth, Trogaar, The Amazing Mumbo, Psimon, Puppet King, Warp, Phobia, Control Freak, Katarou, Punk Rocket (he busted out of jail), Mad Mod, and even Ding Dong Daddy had joined them. A few of the H.I.V.E. robots were placed across the room as well. The villains all turned to see Terra.

"Ah, you must be Terra," said Light, "We've been expecting you."

Terra made no reply as she sealed of all the doors with well placed boulders. She then proceeded to complete the mission Slade sent her there for: to kill all the other villains.

One by one they fell. Some who tried to fight back were no match for Terra's great power. Some pleaded for their lives to be spared, but their cries fell on deaf ears. At long last, all that remained was Dr. Light.

"Please, the war's over. I surrender. Deathstroke promised us power, but I just want to go to jail now! Spare my -"

Light was cut off as a sharp, jagged rock went straight through his chest.


	9. Realizations

Notes: now it's dramatic

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans or Star Wars I do not

Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains

Ch. 9: Realizations

The Titans were now at Titans Tower. Cyborg had changed the message to warn any other Titans to stay away from Jump City. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was looking around the tower at the destruction that had occurred there.

"Dude, look at this place. Blast marks everywhere, wrecked furniture, broken windows, and there's dirt, mud, and rocks all over the floor."

"Cyborg," said Robin, "Check the security cameras."

Cy located the footage and the Titans all gathered around to watch. What they saw shocked them. It was Terra. She was attacking the other Titans and ordering the Slade-bots to drag the unconscious ones outside. She disappeared from the camera awhile, but then came back barking more orders. The Slade-bots went off screen and came back with the three younger Titans and Bobby in their metallic clutches. Just as she finished, Slade came in to congratulate her.

"_You've done well, Terra. Now go and bring the empire peace, my apprentice."_

"Turn it off," pleaded Beast Boy who looked ready to cry, "I can't watch any more."

"I knew we couldn't trust her," said Raven.

"But we did anyway," replied BB.

"Well, we never should have."

"Raven, she's our friend."

"She was our friend, Beast Boy, but now she's just another criminal. And what's worst is that she's taking orders directly from Slade."

"She wouldn't do something like this!"

"Beast Boy," said Cyborg, "You've gotta understand. From what this tape shows, the Terra that was our friend is gone. In her place is someone consumed with evil."

"That's a lie!" BB shouted.

"Beast Boy," said Robin, "We'll have to arrest her and Slade to put a stop to this."

"Perhaps she can explain herself? She must have a reason for doing this," said Starfire.

"What excuse could there be for capturing our teammates?" questioned Raven.

"Maybe she didn't have a choice," suggested Beast Boy.

Raven sighed and the others looked at each other. Kid Flash and Jinx said nothing as this seemed like something the five main Titans had to discuss. Still they were quite shocked that Terra would do such a thing.

"Fine," said Robin, "We'll give her one chance, but that's all."

"Guys," Jinx finally said, "I hate to interrupt, but how are we gonna find her?"

It suddenly dawned on them. There was one person who had to know where Terra was located. And that person was…

**Titans East**

"Aqualad, have you seen Terra?" asked Raven.

"I think it was yesterday morning, but in all the confusion and madness that's been going on I have no idea what time it was."

"We need your help," said Beast Boy, "Terra's in trouble."

"From a villain?" asked Aqualad.

"From herself," answered Robin, "She's a criminal now."

"Your wrong," Aqualad shot back, "How could you say that?"

"We saw her in the tower's security footage," replied Raven, "She attacked and defeated every Titan in the tower, even youngest members."

"Terra wouldn't do that. No, she couldn't do that," replied Aqualad.

"It appears she and everyone else, including us, was deceived by a lie," said Star.

"Slade's the one behind this," said Raven, "He's the one in control. He's been in charge of the war and everything. When Malchior was killed, Terra became his new apprentice."

"Slade in control I'll believe, but I can't believe that about Terra,"said Aqualad.

"Aqualad," Cyborg spoke up, "You need to tell us where Terra is."

"Are you going to kill her?"

"No," exclaimed Beast Boy, "We want to help her."

She's become a threat," replied Robin

"I don't care what happens; I won't betray the woman I love."

The Titans didn't demand anything from him. They turned and walked away. When the others were gone, Aqualad went to board the Titans East T-Ship. He jumped into the cock pit and got ready to take off. He never saw the green rat sneak into one of the other pods of the ship. Determined to get the story straight, he set off for Hawaii to see Terra.

**Hawaii**

The bodies of the villains lay strewn about the entire room. Any robots were crushed. Terra stood observing the room for awhile at the carnage she had done. At last, she called Slade to inform him of everything.

"The other villains have been taken care off, Slade."

"Then it is finished. You've brought peace, Terra."

"I know these guys caused a lot of trouble during the war, but why did I have to kill them? They're not that much of a threat are they?"

"If we didn't eliminate them now they very well could have caused trouble later," replied Slade, "Besides it tested your strength, my apprentice. Now then, contact the H.I.V.E. ships and shut down those other pathetic robots."

"No problem, boss," replied Terra as the communication ended.

Just then, she saw a ship coming towards the island. She looked out the window and recognized it as the Titans East T-Ship. She went outside to see who it was; though she had a feeling it was Aqualad. She saw him get out of the ship and ran to meet him.

"Aqualad, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, Terra. The others were saying things about you and they weren't good. They said you'd gone evil and helped capture the other Titans."

"Don't listen to them. They're trying to turn you against me."

"But why would they do that? They're our teammates. They care about us. All I want is your love, Terra."

"Love won't save you, Aqualad. Only my power and allegiance to Slade can."

"By making a deal with the devil? You're a good person, Terra, don't do this."

"I've been alone most of my life, Aqualad. I won't lose the one person who ever really loved me. If I have to betray my friends and serve a dark lord then so be it."

"Let's run away together, Terra. Leave all this feuding behind us and be together."

"We don't have to run, that's the point. I'm powerful enough to defeat Slade himself. We could be in charge and do whatever we want. The Titans can't stop us, my love. I'm doing this all for you!"

"Terra, you're being delusional. I can't believe what I'm hearing. You've changed completely. What happened to that innocent girl I once knew that was eager to become a Titan?"

"I don't want to hear about the Titans," she growled.

"It's all true then. You've gone down a path I can't follow."

"Because of the Titans?"

"Because of what you've done. Stop all this nonsense and come back now. I love you!"

Terra looked behind Aqualad and saw the other T-Ship land. The other Titans except Robin leapt out and Beast Boy came out of the first ship. Terra looked wide eyed at Aqualad. He was looking at her intently and was oblivious to the ship.

"Liar!" screamed Terra.

Aqualad looked behind him to see the other Titans had arrived.

"No, Terra, this isn't what it looks like."

"You brought them here to stop me. Maybe even kill me!"

"Terra," Beast Boy spoke up, "Please don't do this. We're your friends. We want to help. I know you have your reasons, but this isn't the answer."

"So turn yourself in and we might let you off easy," said Raven.

Terra snarled at this and unleashed a barrage of rocks flying at the Titans.

"Terra, stop!" cried Aqualad.

He stepped in front of her and was hit head on by a large rock. He fell unconscious to the ground. At this, the rocks stopped coming. Terra looked at her boyfriend's body laying there. She turned to the Titans and glared at them.

"You turned him against me!"

"You did it yourself, traitor," replied Raven.

"You won't take him from me, witch!"

"Your anger and power lust already have."

"Raven, stop," said BB, "Terra, let's talk about this. You're not yourself. You're confused and angry and under bad influence. We can go back to the tower and straighten this whole thing out."

"And then what? Let Robin and Raven lock me away for good?"

"Why not?" said Raven, "You've allowed Slade to twist your mind until you've become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Raven. I should have known that when you said you trusted me it was a lie."

"No, it was a mistake."

"Whatever, I've brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire."

"You _are_ delusional. Your new empire? Slade's manipulating you and you can't even see that? We should be devoted to Jump City and democracy."

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy," was all Terra said.

"I'll do what I have to," Raven replied.

"You'll try."

She then launched a mass of rocks at Raven who quickly shielded them. She then shot out a blast of black energy at Terra who swiftly dodged it. The two floated in mid-air staring each other down. Then they attacked.


	10. Loss

Notes: here's what we've waited for

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains

Ch. 10: Loss

Robin was still in Jump City. He went straight to the source to confront Slade. He made his way past security and into Slade's office.

"I heard about your new apprentice, Slade. Or should I say, Deathstroke?"

"Ah, Robin, you remember me at last. You know my power is all thanks to you. If you hadn't suggested giving me emergency powers then I wouldn't be where I am today."

"Well now I'm going to stop you!"

"Poor Robin, you'd think since you're the leader you'd be smart enough not to take me on all by yourself. Now you'll pay for your stupidity."

That moment Slade unleashed a jet stream of fire at Robin and blew him back against the wall. Slade chuckled sinisterly at the sight of Robin lying on the ground.

**Hawaii**

Raven and Terra were exchanging blows with each other as the other four Titans looked on and wondered if they should interfere.

"Shouldn't we help Raven?" asked Cy.

"Shouldn't we try to help Terra?" Beast Boy asked back.

"I'm not getting involved in that," said Kid Flash, "Raven can take care of herself."

"Besides," added Jinx, "If you're smart you won't interfere with a catfight."

They all nodded in agreement and looked up to see the two girls flying higher and higher above the active volcano. Terra launched a huge boulder at Raven. Raven caught it in her energy and sent it hurtling back. Terra retaliated by cracking the boulder apart. The two then fired their beams of energy at each other. Yellow and black met as the powers clashed and sent an explosion off in the sky.

"I knew you were blond, Terra, but I didn't know you were stupid," said Raven.

"Shut up! You were just jealous that everyone liked me more because I'm fun and outgoing. The fact that you're part demon probably didn't help your image."

"How do you know that?"

"Slade told me everything about the Trigon incident. You almost destroyed the world. You gave in because you thought you had too. I'm doing this because I know I have to."

"How can you be so blind? Slade is evil."

"From my point of view the Titans are evil. You didn't trust me and forced me to do underhanded things."

"Oh, that's a lot worse than this!"

"I chose this path. No one forced me."

Terra hurled another rock at Raven who phased through it. Terra then caused a swarm of rocks to come crashing around Raven. Raven swatted them away with two large black claws of energy.

"Do you really think Aqualad will still love you after all this?" questioned Raven.

Terra screamed and began having rocks rain down upon Raven. Raven put up a shield and waited for it to stop.

**Jump City**

Slade walked up to Robin who was getting up off the floor.

"At last, Robin," said Slade, "The end of the Titans draws near."

"Not if I can help it!"

Robin placed a hard kick to Slade's face and sent him flying into his desk. Slade quickly got up and went for the door.

"Leaving already?" Robin asked as he jumped in front of Slade, "You seemed so confident before."

"Terra, will be stronger than either of us. She's mine now."

"Your faith in your apprentice is misplaced, Slade."

"Perhaps you'd like to take her place?"

Robin leapt at Slade with his staff extended. Slade dodged every strike and led Robin into the debate room. They swerved this way and that avoiding or fighting each other. Slade threw chairs at Robin and Robin blew them up with exploding discs. Robin threw birdarangs at Slade only to have them burnt to a crisp. Robin jumped right up to Slade only to encounter his fire power.

"You lose, Robin."

Robin was sent soaring across the room and landed hard on the floor out of Slade's sight.

**Hawaii**

Raven and Terra had gotten so close in their debate that they resorted to punching, kicking, and slapping.

"I should have known the Titans would try to take over Jump City," said Terra.

"Oh shut up, you idiot," replied Raven, "Don't make me hurt you. You're strong, but you have nothing on me."

"You underestimate my power. This is the end for you, Raven!"

They were now directly over the volcano.

**Jump City**

Robin had disappeared from the senate room. A few Slade-bots patrolled around to find him, but found nothing.

"Keep looking," ordered Slade, "And get my ship ready. I have a feeling Terra will need my help. In more ways than one."

Robin had escaped through the air vent and was making his way outside. He called for Star to pick him up on his communicator and waited.

**Hawaii**

"I'm on my way, Robin," said Star, "I must go help Robin. We shall meet later, friends."

She then flew off towards Jump City.

"You were my friend, Terra," said Raven, "I trusted you and you betrayed us. You were supposed to fight evil not become evil. You were like a sister to me."

"I hate you!" Terra cried.

The two continued to exchange blows until Beast Boy showed up.

"Terra, you're still my friend. I know you didn't want this to happen. Please stop now. You're one of my best friends, Terra. I love you. Not the same way I love Raven, but you know what I mean."

"I don't have any friends, Beast Boy," Terra replied.

**Jump City**

Star found Robin and carried him back to Hawaii to meet up with the others.

"I failed, Star. Slade beat me and he's still in power because of me."

"Do not talk, Robin," replied Star, "You must rest."

The Titans didn't notice Slade's ship taking off in the same direction.

**Hawaii**

Star flew fast as she could to make it back to Hawaii and see what had happened. She hoped the conflict had been resolved and Terra was their friend again, but such was not the case as Terra and Raven were still at odds with each other. Raven was mad. Her glowing white eyes split into four red eyes.

"How could you do that to Beast Boy?" she demanded, "He wants to help and you push him away. I can't take it anymore!"

She mustered all her strength and a giant black raven of energy emanated from her and blasted Terra out of the sky. She fell straight for the volcano into the lava below.

Before she got close enough, Terra encased herself within stone. When she hit the magma, she started to sink, but then the molten rock suddenly solidified.

All that you could see of her was a stone hands sticking up from the remains of the now dormant volcano. The remaining Titans made their way back to the ship.

When they got back, Aqualad's body was gone.


	11. A grim future

Notes: terribly sad

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains

Ch. 11: A grim future

* * *

When the Titans arrived in Steel City, Star noticed something was on her seat. It was a hastily scribbled note from Aqualad.

_It's Aqualad,_

_I know Terra's done some bad things, but she's still a good person. Help her see that. It's too late for me though. I'm…_

The writing smudged and stopped after that.

"What has become of our friend?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, Star," replied Cyborg, "But we should be safe here for now."

"We have to plan our next move," said Raven.

Robin said nothing and stood off by himself.

"What is wrong?" asked Star.

"It's all my fault," Robin answered.

"What choo talkin' bout, Rob?" asked Cy.

"Slade's in control be cause of me. I'm the one who suggested giving him emergency powers. He wouldn't be here if not for me."

"He would have found another way," replied Raven.

"Dude, you didn't know he was evil. He fooled us all," added Beast Boy.

"I should have known better!" Robin shouted, "I'm the leader and should have been more responsible. Now it's hopeless."

"We will find a way to stop him. Do not despair," Star said.

"How? He has a massive army and Terra. We'll be hunted wherever we go."

"We need to stick together," said BB.

"I'm leaving," said Robin.

"What?" everyone said.

"I'm going to train with the True Master. She'll help me become stronger."

"Please do not leave Robin. I love you," Star said starting to cry.

"I have to."

With that he jumped on his R-Cycle and took off. Cyborg held Star as she broke down in sobs. The others just looked on. Their leader had left them.

"That guy takes himself way too seriously," Cy said quietly.

**Meanwhile**

Slade's ship landed near the edge of the volcano and spotted Terra.

"Ah, she's still alive," Slade said, "Retrieve her immediately."

"Yes, master," replied the Slade-bots.

They pulled her free from the solidified magma and placed her on board. They then took her back to Slade's base. Slade had been busy while they revived Terra.

He had been obtaining some new additions to his ranks. He managed to find many young people that were devoted to evil. They would serve him well.

Though some lacked intelligence they made up for it in brute force. There was a short kid with a mechanical backpack appropriately named Gizmo, a one-eyed guy named See-More, a large hairy powerhouse named Mammoth, a creepy teleporting Batman look alike named Kid Wykkyd, a guy in a red outfit who could clone himself named Billy Numerous, a big military talking guy in a yellow outfit with a shield named Private HIVE, a blue size-changing alien named XL Terrestrial, a girl with wings on her back named Angel, a large mostly machine fellow named Instigator, an unnamed villain in a masked wrestler outfit, a boy with the head of a spider named Fang, and his girlfriend who was a nasty blond with a whip named Kitten. Finally, Slade returned to the room where Terra was being held. She had been revived and was in perfect health.

"Resourceful as ever, Terra. Your powers are great."

"Thanks, but where's Aqualad? Is he okay? Did _they _take him?" Terra ranted.

Slade hesitated, "It seems in your anger…you killed him."

Terra froze up and stared into space. After all she went through the one person she tried to protect was killed by none other than herself. She dropped to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Slade smirked underneath his mask and put a hand on Terra's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Terra. It's the Titans that made you do it. If they hadn't interfered he'd still be here beside you. We must capture them and put a stop to this."

"I thought you'd never ask," Terra replied in a cold voice.

"It's been a long day. You should go rest in the room I've prepared for you."

"Thanks, Slade."

She trudged off to her room where she lay unblinking on her bed. She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. She cried the whole night.

Slade on the other hand was happy as he could be. The remaining Titans were forced to be on the run and would soon be captured just like the rest.

He went into a private room only he could enter. Inside were all the defeated Titans now cryogenically frozen in a sick collection for Slade's viewing pleasure.

He strolled past them all to the end of the corridor and opened up a secret door into a separate room. Inside was the cryogenic machine that did the job.

Inside the tube about to be frozen was Aqualad.

"You won't get away with this," he said.

"I already have. She thinks you're dead. As long as she believes that she will be my apprentice. And don't worry because the other Titans will soon join you."

Slade activated the machine and Aqualad joined the same fate as the other Titans before him. If one looked closer, you could see that he held something in his hand.

It was something that belonged to Terra. It was now frozen away as well, just as her heart now was. The symbol of innocence and times before the lies: Terra's butterfly hairclip.


	12. Hope

Notes: the end of this episode

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans or Star Wars I still do not

Titan Wars III: Revenge of the Villains

Ch. 12: Hope

Robin arrived at the temple of the True Master. An old woman with a wooden cane came out to greet him. They bowed to each other.

"You're the True Master, Chui-Hui," said Robin.

"I've been expecting you, young warrior," she replied, "You've come to further your training after your loss against the evil one. Truly though your team needs you more."

"I have to do this. For them and myself."

"Very well, but relax. It is not your fault. You take things much too seriously."

With that, Robin's training began.

**Steel City**

With Robin gone there were only six Titans present. They were trying to come up with a plan to stop Slade's empire.

"I have heard he is building an ultimate weapon in a hidden base," said Star, "We must obtain the plans and find a weakness before it is too powerful."

"I can do that," replied Cyborg, "With a little help from a friend. Right, Fixit?"

Said cyborg came through the door.

"Yes, I am eager to help to make up for unknowingly manufacturing those machines of destruction. Together we can stop this madness."

"Then it should just be the three of us. We must also build an army to combat this evil," said Star.

"You're leaving too?" asked Beast Boy.

"We have to so we can be inconspicuous," replied Cy.

"Farewell, friends," said Star.

The three left in the T-Car. Now four Titans remained.

"I guess me and Jinx better be off," said Kid Flash.

"Where are you going?" asked Raven.

"We're setting up a resistance base and gathering troops," replied Jinx.

"It's easier and faster if it's just the two of us. And more fun," Kid Flash winked at Jinx.

"See you guys later," said Jinx as Kid Flash scooped her into his arms and ran off.

And then there were two.

**Slade's ship**

A few Slade-bots came up to Slade.

"Shall we add the young ones to your collection, master?" asked one.

Slade sneered at the three young Titans and their bear.

"They're not worth my time. They aren't truly Titans and of no threat. Send them somewhere remote. Perhaps the very redwood forest that Robin was fighting in. Let them fend for themselves."

"Yes, sir," the Slade-bots replied.

Terra was still in her room, but had stopped crying. She thought of all she had done.

"My name is Terra. I betrayed my friends and now serve a dark master. I've brought a city to its knees and the world will follow. The person I loved the most is dead at my hands after I tried so hard to save him. I'll continue to hunt down the remaining Titans and make them pay. I'll fight for him. Everything I did was out of love. I did terrible things for my cause. I have no regrets."

She left her room at last and went to the bridge. Slade stood there with an ally he gained in his quest. General Immortus, who was immortal and experienced battle strategies from throughout the centuries, was in charge of overseeing the construction of the ultimate weapon. The new teenage additions manned stations on the ship all around.

Terra walked up to join Slade standing by the window and looking at the progress of their particle beam. The right half of her face was covered by her hair again so she looked an awful lot like her new master. She said nothing as she stood beside him.

**BBRae**

Beast Boy and Raven were still at the Titans East Tower. They knew they couldn't stay for long, but had no idea what to do.

"It's all pointless. Look at us, Beast Boy. It's like we're the only Titans left. What can we do to stand up against an empire? Slade and Terra will continue to hunt us down no matter what. What kind of life is that to live?"

"Raven," BB replied, "I'd think by now you'd be used to this. After what happened with Trigon you should be more hopeful. It's true that it's just the two of us against an empire. It's also true that a madman and poor Terra are after us, but I'm not giving up."

"Poor Terra?" Raven questioned, "She tried to kill me."

"She wouldn't do that! She's been lied to that's all. We have to help her see that. Aside from that, it may seem that we can't do anything. It looks like we'll have no impact whatsoever and don't stand a chance…"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Let me finish, Rae. The point is you have to keep hoping that things will work out no matter what. That's what we're fighting for. That's why we keep going. Hope and love."

Raven sighed and slowly shook her head.

"You know, Gar," she said, "Sometimes you know just what to say. I guess that's why I fell in love with you. You being cute helps though."

BB smiled at that remark. They then hugged and shared a passionate kiss. They stood upon the roof of the tower looking at the coming sunrise. Raven turned to look at Beast Boy and smiled.

"I guess there are no endings, just new beginnings."

BB nodded in response and they stood in silence as the sun rose. They didn't know what the future held, but they would face it head on together.

**The End**


End file.
